The Innocent Malice
by KisaTheStrange
Summary: "The resets...Chaos Theory...don't you get it? I can't keep doing this! I just can't!" Now 21 years old, Frisk is leading a pretty normal life in the human world. But when she decides to pay her old friends in the Underground a visit, she discovers not everything is as peaceful as she hoped and something evil has awakened once again... (SansxFrisk) (Rated M for adult content)
1. Chapter 1: The Return

The Innocent Malice

 **Chapter 1**

It had been 10 years since Frisk left the underground to live permanently on the surface among the other humans, though since the barrier had been broken at long last monsters and humans were finally able to co-exist in peace - well, as peaceful as you can get, there were often still a few disagreements here and there but even so it was minor. People just got used to it eventually so it wasn't weird to see a talking anthropomorphic rabbit or armoured dogs walking around once in a while.  
Even then, Frisk didn't get to see as many monsters around where she lived, not as much as she had thought she would. After the barrier had broken and Toriel had taken her to the surface along with the others, she thought they would all live together and that would be it. Happily ever after. Only it didn't turn out that way, it was apparent that not every monster really wanted to leave the underground and there had to be proper law and order set below in order to keep everything under control and make sure everyone was still able to live happy and comfortable lives. So Toriel and Asgore took it upon themselves to make sure that was the case, for a little while Frisk still lived with Toriel; but it only prolonged the inevitable. Eventually one day, Toriel had announced to Frisk that she'd discovered a human family that was willing to adopt her after months and months of searching and contacting local adoption centres with Frisk's details. It was a big surprise, and not one Frisk was all too happy with. She was so used to living with Toriel and being among other monsters that she was too afraid to change that way of life now. Everyone loved her here, what if she didn't make any friends in the human world?

Though Toriel had insisted it was better this way, she'd grow up in a loving human family, get the proper education she needed and live a happy life, something she had wanted for a long time. Toriel promised her she'd still visit on weekends and that would be their time together, so it wouldn't be all so bad. And for a while it was just like that, on weekends she'd stay with Toriel in the underground, which meant she was able to hang out with Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys too. It was like that up until she started High School, then it all stopped. Suddenly, Frisk just didn't have the time to visit the underground anymore, by then she had made good friends and spent most, if not all, of her weekends spending time with them. She sometimes made phonecalls to Toriel, but even then they started to fade out. High School became demanding and studying was a word that was drilled into her mind constantly, so much she didn't really get a chance to think of much else. Soon enough her friends from the underground, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, etc, had slightly faded into the background like a distant memory. She didn't really want that to happen, not that it was intentional, but with the direction her life was going there was nothing really she could do to stop it. Maybe that was the end?

Or so she thought.

Now, at 21 years old, Frisk was excited for summer vacation. She'd just completed her second year at college and what a year it had been, first year of Music Production as a freshman had been the most daunting and boring time of her life, but that was soon made up for in her second year and she felt herself looking forward to what her final year had in store for her.

That was, until she realized she needed a job to help her get through the summer, which was something herself and her roomie/best friend Warren had been harping on about for the entirety of the year.

"Man Frisk, as annoying as a job would be during the summer - just _think_ of all the stuff we could do with that extra cash!" said Warren, throwing his backpack down on the kitchen table.

"Ahh, tell me about it - I've been eyeing up this snazzy new microphone and ooh ooh this new game as well, ugh, there's so many things I want but I don't have the money!" said Frisk, laughing.

Warren laughed at her enthusiasm. "Aww, Friskebab (ongoing nickname Warren thought up for her back in highschool, he still thinks it's clever), I know that feeling. But hey! I seen a couple of places hiring, we should totally hand in our resumés and fingers crossed they hire us both!"

"Pffft, us working together? That's gonna be one hell of a disaster," said Frisk jokingly, swatting Warren with a tea towel.

He laughed, trying the dodge the tea towel. "Heeey, we're not that bad now...ok, maybe a little!"

"Hah, pretty certain our lecturer wanted to permanently separate us for any group activities we had to do, we just messed about sometimes!" said Frisk, switching on the kettle to make herself and Warren some tea.

"This be true, Friskebab, this be true. Still, we made the best music and you can't deny that, we're a great team! Alongside Janet and Robert of course."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. They can't fault us there!"

After the kettle had finished boiling, Frisk grabbed their two favorite mugs and began making the tea. She set Warren's mug down in front of him as well as a plate of cookies to reward their hard work this year and as a 'official start to the summer' treat. They clunked their mugs together, muttering a "cheers" before sipping their tea and tucking into the cookies.

"Say, Frisk... Do you ever think about the underground? Like, your friends down there I mean? I remember back in primary school you always talked about them," said Warren, munching on a cookie.

Frisk paused for a minute mid-chew, it had been a while since she'd thought about them all properly, yeah she did have days when they'd cross her mind and there was a sinking feeling deep inside of her that missed them and how she wished she could see them again if her life hadn't been so demanding these past 8 years. She swallowed.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I do... y'know it's been years since I last seen anyone it's almost like they've vanished. At least, it feels that way. I mean, I've seen quite a few monsters I recognize from the underground around the place; but none of my friends really." said Frisk, sipping more tea.

"Yeah, weirdly enough I don't see as many monsters here in the city than I would back in the village," said Warren.

"Mmm, yeah it's strange, maybe they just prefer a smaller area rather than the crazy and fast-paced environment that is the city?" Frisk wondered.

"Possibly, but hey - it's not like you won't ever see them again!" said Warren, trying to remain positive.

"True...but I dunno Warren, I haven't spoken or seen anyone in so long, I feel so shit about it I don't know if they'd even WANT to see me again," said Frisk, feeling her heart sink.

Warren bit his lip, regretting his choice of bringing this up. He thought hard and quick for something that would cheer Frisk up or at least lighten the mood so she didn't feel like crap for the rest of the day. He suddenly thought of a brilliant plan and grinned, jumping up off his seat.

Frisk looked at him, a quizzical expression plastered on her face. "You ok?"

"Frisk, you know what? It's the start of summer vacation, you know what that means?" said Warren, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"...No?"

"It means we're gonna order some pizza, get fucking wasted and just relax for once! I'm gonna call Janet and Robert to come join us, a mini party with just the four of us, it'll be fun!" said Warren excitedly, whipping out his cellphone and quickly tapping out a few messages.

Frisk giggle-snorted. "Yeah, that does sound like a pretty good idea actually! It's been a while since we were able to kick loose and just have fun, I'll go order the pizzas and we can run down to the shop for alcohol and snacks and stuff! Hell, maybe a bad movie night?" Frisk was starting to get more into the idea, excitedly babbling away suggestions and picking up her cellphone.

"Yeah, yeah! Maybe even watch a bad movie or something, always that bit more enjoyable when drunk - unless of course you just fall asleep again," Warren joked.

"Hey, I don't _always_ pass out!" said Frisk, chuckling.

"Suuuuure," Warren's phone buzzed. "Ahh, sweet - Janet and Robert should be here in the next 10 minutes. I'm gonna quickly run down to the store and grab all the stuff we need and you can order the pizza ok?"

"Yeah, totally! Here's some cash, can you pick up some Cool Ranch Dorritos for me?"

"Right on it, be back in a bit!"

With that, Warren had left the house, leaving the pizza ordering duties up to Frisk. She thought of tidying up the place a bit, but knowing them they'd end up making it a mess by the morning. After the pizzas were ordered and the dirty mugs cleaned, she heard a knock at the door, Frisk answered it in a rush to see a smiling Janet and Robert standing there.

"Heya Frisk!" said Janet, waving animatedly.

"What's up, Frisk?" said Robert, grinning.

"Janet! Robert! Come in you guys, damn it's so hot out there!" said Frisk, allowing her guests through the door into the kitchen.

"Sure is, and I forgot to put on sun lotion today! Not smart if you were washing your car out in the sun with a tank top on all morning," Janet groaned, rubbing her shoulders.

"Daamn, lucky for you we'll be staying inside for the rest of the day," said Frisk.

"Thank God...can't believe summer vacation came by so fast," said Robert, plopping himself down on the sofa.

"Same, doesn't feel that long ago we were all freshmen partying too hard and stressing over college work," said Janet.

"And this coming term is our last year, wow. Time sure has flown by!" said Frisk, sighing.

"Eesh, don't remind me! Now where's Warren? We brought some booze and he isn't here to start the obligatory start of summer shots!" said Robert, looking around as if he expected Warren to be hiding on him somewhere.

"Oh he popped out to get snacks and stuff, he shouldn't be too long-"

Just as Frisk finished that sentence, they all heard the front door open and close and Warren came sauntering into the kitchen with bags of goodies.

"The fun has arrived! And boom-" he (carefully) slammed down two bottles of Jack Daniels Whiskey. "-tonight's gonna be fun."

"Hell yeah! And lookie here, Warren - got some tequila and rum of our own, plenty of booze to keep us going through the night!" said Robert laughing, he got up off the coach. "You got any shot glasses?"

"Yup! I'll grab them for you," said Frisk, rummaging through the cabinets and pulling out four shot glasses. "Ummm, I don't have any lemons but we still have salt?"

"Ahh no worries, let's just leave that part out!" said Robert, pouring tequila into each glass. He passed them around to everyone and raised his glass up. "To the start of summer!"

"To the start of summer!" everyone responded in unison, clinking their glasses against each other and knocking them back quickly.

Frisk grimaced and coughed. "Ughhhh, I can never get used to the unforgivable taste that is tequila."

"Same here, doll!" said Janet.

"Just not rock n' roll enough - right Warren?" Robert joked, winking.

"Yup!"

As soon as the pizza arrived and everyone had tucked in to several slices, they cracked open the rest of the booze and carried on from there, sharing funny stories of their past years in college, stories from the past, jokes, laughter, it was a pretty good evening so far. They played Cards against Humanity for a couple of hours until everyone was too drunk and in too much of a fit of laughter to continue so they decided to settle down with bad movies to try and calm the mood. It helped, a little, but with drink involved anything and everything was absolutely hilarious to the group. They had popped on 'The Room' as the first bad movie of choice and all four of them felt it their sworn duty to quote every one of Tommy Wiseau's signature lines, "You're tearing me apart Lisa" couldn't have been said enough that evening.  
Still, even with all the fun Frisk was having and how happy she was to be in the company of good friends, the Underground was all she could think of. Her monster friends, everything. Her heart felt heavy and she felt like her emotions had finally caught up with her after all these years, she missed them _sorely._ Sure, she had great friends here, but everyone down there had been her first proper friends, the first proper people that cared about her and they weren't even human. What did she give them in return? Silence for 6 years, some friend huh? Guilt stabbed at her and it was getting pretty difficult to bear it.

Several bad movies and copious amounts of alcohol later, the gang had finally passed out. All except for Frisk, who was still busy drinking Jack Daniels straight out of the bottle. Trying to block out the guilt. But to no avail, and that's when her drunken mind had come up with a brilliant plan and that was final. She was gonna go to the barrier, she was going to go see her old friends again.

She squinted at the clock to try and read the time: 3:15am. Fuck...well, some would still be awake right? She could just stay in an inn and wake up all nice and fresh for the morning. Yeah, brilliant idea.

Brilliant.

Frisk sneaked out of the living room and heading straight for the front door, grabbing her car keys on the way out, the bottle of whiskey still in her hand. She carefully opened the front door and closed it just as gently behind her. Now drunk driving was something Frisk was absolutely against and normally would never EVER considering doing, but something inside her had awoken and she knew this was something she had to do. She hopped into the car and turned on the engine, not really as quiet as she'd hoped but nothing she could do about that now. Frisk backed out of the driveway and made her way down the street, through the city and towards Mt. Ebott. For someone who was absolutely out of her mind drunk, you'd think she'd have been a more reckless driver. Oddly enough, Frisk suddenly felt she had enough wits about her to keep control of the car, it wasn't something that really happened often. Not that she made a habit of drunk driving, but normally with this amount of alcohol she wouldn't have been able to _see_ straight was one thing, let alone make her way out of the house without falling and passing out on the floor there and then.

Was it...determination?

Frisk had been driving for the last 30 minutes until she finally approached , the barrier shining bright before her. She stepped out of the car, whiskey bottle in hand, and marched towards it. The barrier felt slightly cool on her skin as she walked through it, it was slightly dark ahead of her and she wasn't able to see very much until out of nowhere lights flickered on and she found herself almost running face first into an elevator. She clumsily hit the buttons and the doors flew open, letting her inside. As if by some sheer force of bad luck, Frisk's vision was getting blurry again and she couldn't quite read what was said above the elevator buttons. She decided to wing it and push every one of them, the elevator groaned in response and she felt it surge downwards, giving her delicate stomach a shock and she suddenly felt like she wanted to vomit her guts up. It stopped suddenly after a while and the doors opened once more, she stumbled out of it and squinted at her surroundings. The heat was unbearable and if she didn't watch her step she'd fall straight into the lava pit below her, luckily there was a pretty handy path and she decided to follow it.  
After what seemed like forever she found herself heading through a cave into a rather, um, wet looking environment. She wasn't complaining, at least it was much cooler in here. Frisk took a swig of whiskey from the bottle for courage and advanced forwards, she was so busy looking in awe at the scenery around her that she didn't notice the sudden gap in front of her, she tripped and tumbled down off the platform, smacking her head against the cold pavement and knocking her out cold.

Who knew her entrance to the Underground would play out somewhat the same way from when she had first fallen down 11 years ago? Only, of course, far less graceful and dignified.

Welcome back Frisk, this is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Chapter 2**

 _I knew you couldn't stay away forever...welcome back, Frisk..._

Frisk slowly opened her eyes, groaning, there were the sounds of people speaking around her but she was still half-conscious to really register them and who they belonged to. Her head was pounding like nothing you'd imagine and her stomach kept doing back flips, making her feel worse. The voices grew louder as she became more awake, though unfortunately she still wasn't quite sober and the room felt like it was spinning in circles around her. She felt someone prod her in the shoulder.

"Hey! Hey, punk! Wake up for God's sake!" came the rather familiar harsh demand.

"Don't poke her too much, Undyne! She's still hurt," said another softer, kinder voice.

"Yeah - well she wouldn't have gotten into this mess if she hadn't been out of her mind drunk, Toriel!" said Undyne, frowning.

"I know, I know, but you know how younge people and their drinking can be," said Toriel, slightly chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah - hey, I think she's waking up!"

Frisk groaned again, blinking rapidly to see if that would stop the spinning, she held her head whilst trying to sit up to get a better look at Undyne and Toriel.

"Ughhh, fuck, my head...can someone stop the room spinning?" Frisk mumbled, clutching her throbbing head with one hand.

"Easy, my dear, you had quite the fall!" said Toriel, gently holding on to Frisk to keep her steady.

"Oh God...where am I?"

"You're in the Underground, sweetheart."

"Under...ground? Oh...oh yeah that's right I- oh, oh fuck I think I'm gonna hurl-!"

Undyne quickly pointed to the door behind her, which thankfully led to the bathroom where Frisk had bolted to and was noisily sick down the toilet, some of it unfortunately getting caught in her hair.

"Ughhhh, man...why the fuck did I think drinking that much was a good idea again?" Frisk groaned miserably, she splashed water on her face and tried to clumsily get some of the vomit out of her hair. She stumbled back into the room where Undyne and Toriel waited for her.

"I know we have so much to talk about already - but you really do need your rest, my dear. You're not fit to walk around so much so soon," said Toriel anxiously, 6 years and she still fussed about like the wonderful goat mom she was.

"Naaah man, I'm cool, I'm cool - where are we anyway?" Frisk slurred, stepping towards the door.

"Frisk, I wouldn't go out there-" Undyne started.

It was too late, Frisk opened the door to find they were in Grillby's. All eyes from strange monsters and Grillby himself laid on her, a chorus of cat calls from some sleazy monsters in the back only confused Frisk, she looked down at herself to find why exactly she caused such a reaction: she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Her faced turned bright red as she ran back inside the room and slammed the door behind her, casting Undyne and Toriel a dirty look.

"Where are my clothes?!" she squeaked with embarrassment.

"I tried to warn you, punk," said Undyne, folding her arms.

"We had to get them off you, they were soaking wet and covered in dirt and whiskey," said Toriel, raising an eyebrow.

Frisk opened her mouth to respond but was rewarded with another sharp pain in her head, she gasped and clutched her forehead, falling to her knees. Undyne and Toriel rushed towards her.

"U-Ugh, I don't...feel...so super..." her voiced trailed off as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Frisk!" Toriel called, anxiously.

Undyne grabbed the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around Frisk, she picked her up bridal style and turned to Toriel. "Let's bring her back to Pap's place, she can rest up properly there as long as Papyrus keeps his voice down."

"Yes, that's a good idea," said Toriel, following Undyne out the door. She thanked Grillby for letting them use his back room and quickly left the place with Undyne, fortunately the skeleton brothers lived close by so they didn't have to keep Frisk out in the cold for too long.

Toriel knocked firmly on their front door and waited for a response. There was a loud voice heard from behind the door, which Toriel only guessed was Papyrus yelling at Sans again over something. The door flung open and there stood the great Papyrus himself, he grinned happily as he saw the two.

"Toriel! Undyne! What a pleasure it is to see you here today!" he beamed.

"We're sorry to impose on you two like this but it's kind of urgent," said Toriel, gesturing towards the unconscious Frisk.

"Oh my God! Undyne is that your baby? I'm so happy for you-"

"BABY?! No way!" Undyne spat.

"Oh...then what is it?" said Papyrus, leading them into the sitting room.

"It's Frisk, Pap," said Undyne, laying Frisk down on the couch.

"You mean the human?! Wowie! I haven't seen her in years!" said Papyrus, excitedly. This soon died down when he saw her face. "That doesn't look like the human."

"It is indeed Frisk, she's an adult now," said Toriel.

"Wowie, she's changed a lot! Sans! SANS! Get in here you lazybones!" Papyrus yelled.

Sans appeared at the stairs, stifling a yawn. "What is it, Papyrus? Oh- hey Tori, hey Undyne!"

"Sans! Honestly you're just so lazy - come down here now and see the human!" said Papyrus.

"Which human?" said Sans, walking down the stairs towards them. He looked down at Frisk, scratching his head. "Don't think I've seen this human, before."

"It's Frisk, you bonehead!" said Papyrus, grinning at his own attempt at a pun.

Sans paused, taking in how _different_ Frisk looked. "Well I'll be damned, kid's not a kid any more!" he noticed the cut on her forehead. "What happened to her?"

Undyne and Toriel looked at each other with slight embarrassment for Frisk.

"Well...she got super wasted last night and apparently fell and knocked herself out," Undyne explained.

Sans spluttered with laughter. "Woooow, Frisk on the booze? Never thought this day would come."

"Sans! How dare you laugh at the human's poor condition! We must make her feel better! I shall make the greatest spaghetti she has ever tasted and we'll have a movie night with snacks and I will read her my favorite book-"

"Whoooaaa, easy there Pap, let's take this one step at a time. She's still out cold," said Sans.

"Sans is right, let's just take it easy until she wakes up," said Toriel.

Just as Toriel had said that, Frisk stirred and groaned in response. They all turned to look at her as she groaned some more, slowly opening her eyes and squinting at everyone.

"Ughhhh...my head..." Frisk mumbled, slowly sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

"Still hungover, kiddo?" Sans grinned.

"Yes - maybe - I dunno, and I'm not a kid-" she stopped mid sentence, recognizing that voice. She turned to Sans. "Sans!"

"The one and only," he said, winking.

Frisk turned to Papyrus. "Papyrus! Oh guys, it's been so long!" said Frisk, happily. She looked at Undyne and Toriel. "I'm so sorry about this morning guys, I wasn't really in a proper state for proper hellos."

Undyne folded her arms. "You sure weren't," she paused, bite her lip a bit. "But...I'm glad you're here Frisk. It's been 6 years..."

"6 long years," said Toriel sadly, looking hurt.

Frisk hung her head, feeling guilty. She knew this time had to come eventually, but no matter how many times she went over it in her head it didn't really prepare her for talking about it in person, oddly enough, but it had to be done. She sighed sadly.

"I know, it's been way too long...I'm really sorry guys. I know an apology isn't going to fix anything, I don't really _know_ what happened, high school got very hectic and I actually started making friends and before I knew it I just didn't have time for anything anymore. I know that sounds awful, and I don't blame you guys at all if you hate me for it, but I never fully forgot about you all if that helps. It's why I'm here now."

There was a moment of silence before Toriel let out a sigh of relief and threw her arms around Frisk, holding her close.

"Oh, my dear I know how stressful the years must have been to you and I know you're sorry for how things did turn out - I can't say I didn't expect that to happen, but I'm just so glad you're here with us now. Just promise you won't leave it so long to visit next time! And if you want...you could stay with us here for the summer? You could get a part time job, and you're more than welcome to stay with me of course, only if you would like? I know this is a lot to take in while you're still feeling poorly, but it's just something to consider at least while you're here?" said Toriel, hopefully.

Frisk already knew she didn't come here to just explain herself, see everyone again and then fuck off back to the surface never to be seen again, she wanted to spend as much time rekindling old friendships as she possibly could.

"Toriel...I'd love that very much, actually," said Frisk. She felt her heart stop when she realized Warren, Robert and Janet had no idea where she was right now. "Oh fuck! My friends are gonna think I'm dead!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Who?" Undyne asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My friends back in the surface, I never told them I was going here and they're gonna be worried sick!" said Frisk, fumbling for her phone. But she couldn't find it. "Ah - shit, where's my phone?"

"Oh!" Toriel reached into her pocket, pulled out Frisk's cell phone and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much!" said Frisk, she tried switching it on but the screen just went white. "Shit..I must have busted it after I fell."

"Hey I'll take a look at it for ya, no problem," said Sans.

"Thanks Sans, I really appreciate it! I hope it's nothing too serious," said Frisk, handing the phone to Sans.

"Shouldn't be, but I'll have a look. In the meantime, I think it's time we got some food in you - and all of us, right Paps?" said Sans, grinning at Papyrus.

"Oh yes! We should have a movie night to celebrate your return Frisk! I'll cook us all spaghetti and I'm pretty sure we have snacks in the house somewhere, it'll be fun!" said Papyrus excitedly.

"I can bake us all butterscotch pie too, would you like that Frisk?" said Toriel, eagerly.

"I'd love that!" said Frisk, happily. It was nice knowing they didn't hate her forever for not being in contact for so long, it made her feel relieved to know she didn't lose the first proper friends and family she'd known for years. She couldn't brush off the feeling of guilt, of course, but she knew she wanted to make it up to them and she'd do just that. Frisk was still worried about Warren, Janet and Robert of course, but that couldn't be helped right now. Papyrus had given Frisk Sans' old vest and shorts so that she was that bit more decent now, thankfully.

Papyrus and Toriel set off towards the kitchen, enthusiastically preparing the ingrediants for the spaghetti and butterscotch pie, Undyne folded her arms and shook her head, chuckling at the two.

"I'm afriad I'm gonna have to pass on tonight's mini celebration, it's date night for me and Alphys and I'm taking her to see that anime movie thing she's been wanting to see for ages. BUT, don't think this is the last you'll see of me punk! We'll have a 'proper' celebration soon enough, don't you worry," said Undyne, winking mischievously.

"What do you mean proper celebration?" Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow.

Undyne laughed. "You'll see! I'll be in touch with you all with the details, for now, later nerds!"

"Awwww, you're missing out Undyne! But hope you and Alphys have fun! Text me later ok?" said Papyrus, stirring pasta sauce so enthusiastically that bits of sauce was flying all over the place.

"Will do! Later!" said Undyne, and with that she left them all to their cooking duties.

Well, moreso Papyrus and Toriel to the cooking, Frisk wanted to help but Toriel insisted that she relax on the sofa while they prepared the food. Sans, on the other hand, refrained from helping as 'Frisk needs company in her fragile state', as he so said himself. Frisk didn't mind, her and Sans had a lot to catch up on too.

"Let's pick out some movies for tonight while these guys deal with the grub, eh?" said Sans, pulling out a pile of different movies from the cabinet underneath the TV.

Frisk knelt next to him and began shuffling through the large list, she spent ages looking at the horror selection - wondering if Toriel (or Papyrus) would be ok with watching some horror movies or would they prefer something less nightmare inducing. Frisk's thoughts were interrupted by Sans piping up all of a sudden, she had no idea he was watching her pick a movie.

"Horror movie fanatic then? Yeah, Papyrus likes to say he isn't afraid of them, but the amount of stories I had to tell him after watching "The Exorcist" was ridiculous," said Sans, chortling.

"Ahh, so that would be a bad idea right?" said Frisk, chuckling.

"Sort of, we could watch one and maybe something less intense so Papyrus doesn't start thinking there's demons hiding in the house again, wasted a lot of salt that week," said Sans. He paused. "You could say he was afraid of getting _assalted_ by a couple of ghouls."

Frisk narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you just..."

Sans winked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hey, let's not get salty now," Sans responded, sticking out his blue corporeal tongue.

Frisk spluttered with laughter, shaking her head. "Oh my God, I'm gonna murder you...you haven't changed a bit."

"And I never will."

They eventually settled with "Halloween", "Labyrinth" and "Tangled" as their movie choices for tonight, Sans and Frisk sauntered into the kitchen to fetch the snacks and drinks to lay out on the coffee table, and to check and see how Toriel and Papyrus were doing with the rest of the food. The pie was still baking in the oven, but the spagetthi was all done and ready to be laid out on the plates for everyone to finally tuck in, Sans and Frisk grabbed the snacks and brought them out to the coffee table while Papyrus and Toriel scooped the spagetthi onto the plates and carried them out to the living room. Sans had brought down the thick, fluffy blanket he kept away upstairs in his room for everyone to snuggle under while Frisk popped in "Halloween" first in the DVD player, Papyrus insisted on sitting in the middle so he could easily hold onto everyone, 'in case anyone gets scared', he had explained. Of course, Papyrus. Toriel stayed sitting on the outside so it was easier for her to get up and check on the pie when she needed to, so that left Frisk squashed in between Sans and Papyrus. She wasn't complaining, though, as it meant she'd be warm.

They all stuffed their faces with spaghetti and snacks while they watched the movie, every so often Toriel would leave the room to check on the pie but Frisk wondered if it was just because she couldn't stomach the violence "Halloween" had to offer. Who knows, either way, she eventually came back with pie for everyone and was busy cutting the pie into four pieces, which only made Papyrus wary of the knife she was holding and how it "looked an awful lot like the knife the villain was holding". His worries were soon gone once they started watching Labyrinth and Tangled. At some point during the movie, Toriel had to leave as it was getting late, Frisk thought this was her que to go as well but Papyrus insisted that she stay the night, so that was settled.

"Do come by in the morning, Frisk, and if you need to get some clothes and stuff back from the surface I can come with you," said Toriel.

"That would be great, Tori, I'll see you then!" said Frisk.

Toriel bid everyone goodnight and left the house, leaving them to watch the rest of the movie. It wasn't long before it was over and the three were stretching and yawning, clearly ready to turn in for a good night's sleep.

Sans cracked his neck and stood up. "Right, well, guess it's time to get some shut eye. Frisk, you can take my bed for the night, I'll just bunk with Papyrus."

"Oh yes, now you can read me a story before bed!" said Papyrus, clapping his hands together happily.

They looked at the dirty dishes and empty bags of crisps still laid out on the coffee table.

"Welp, we can just leave that 'til the mornin'," said Sans, gathering up the fluffy blanket.

"For once I agree with you, Sans," said Papyrus, advancing up the stairs to his room.

Frisk followed Sans to his room as he laid the blanket on the bed.

"Might get pretty cold tonight so you can totally have that, have a good sleep!" said Sans, patting Frisk on the head and heading out of the room to tend to Papyrus's demands for his bedtime story.

Frisk hopped in the bed and pulled the covers over her, feeling the softness of the blanket tickle her cheek, sleep was the only thing on her mind right now and she was happy to not be passed out on the cold ground this time. Her eyes drooped and soon enough she drifted into a deep sleep...

* * *

 _She plunged the dagger deep into Warren's stomach, blood pouring uncontrollably from the open wound as he spluttered and staggered forwards, clutching his stomach as he fell to his knees. The woman laughed maniacally, smiling wickedly down at Warren's limp body._

" _W-Why...why are y-you doing this?" he choked, coughing up blood._

" _Because this world doesn't need pathetic humans...it doesn't need anyone...in this world...it's KILL OR BE KILLED!" she cackled._

" _You're...you're not the friend I knew before..."_

 _Frisk? Why are you doing this?_

 ** _WHY ARE YOU KILLING EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT ...?_**

Frisk sat bolt upright, suddenly awake. She was drenched in cold sweat and her heart was pounding in her chest, the nightmare felt so real. It was like she could almost feel Warren's warm blood on her hands. She flicked on the bedside lamp to look down at herself, nothing there. There was a packet of cigarettes and a lighter on the table beside her, sleep was far from her mind right now after that horrible dream. She needed something to calm her nerves, and this was something she needed right now. Frisk grabbed the packet and jumped out of bed, she carefully opened the door and listened, Papyrus and Sans were sound asleep. She made her way quietly down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the backdoor. Once she was sure everyone was still asleep, she pulled out a cigarette from the packet, lit it and raised it to her lips; taking a long drag from it.

Frisk felt herself calm down a little, but it didn't stop the sick feeling in her stomach as she remembered how vivid the nightmare was. How pained the expression on Warren's face was, it was heart wrenching and she hated it. She just couldn't shake this cold feeling that had suddenly washed over her, not because it was actually freezing outside, but something else. A feeling of dread, like something just wasn't right here...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a suddenly sound behind her, causing her to gasp and jump. It was only Sans.

"Hey, didn't mean to scare you," said Sans, holding up his hands. He raised an eyebrow at the cigarette in her hand. "Didn't know you smoked."

Frisk laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, um, I don't always. I...I just couldn't sleep."

"No worries, I getcha," said Sans, putting his hands in his pockets.

There was a moment of silence while Frisk took another drag from the cigarette, before Sans spoke again.

"Hey...I'm glad you came back, Frisk," he paused. "We really missed you down here. Six years of silence from you was a bit of a drag to be honest."

"I know...and I still feel really bad about that. I guess things just got hectic and I shouldn't have let that stop me from staying in contact with you guys," said Frisk, sadly.

"Sometimes these things happen unfortunately, I get it. I'm just glad you're back. And boy, you've really changed," said Sans, he found himself glancing at her cleavage while Frisk wasn't looking. "A lot, actually."

He steered his vision away from her bust and blushed a little, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I'm no longer the little kid you first met. You guys have changed a bit too," said Frisk. "Well, except for you with the puns and Papyrus' love for spaghetti."

Sans grinned and winked. "Hey, you can't say you don't love my puns."

"Hmmm, I can't say I do now," Frisk joked, sticking her tongue out at Sans.

"I'm hurt, really, I can feel it in my bones," Sans joked back.

They both laughed, Frisk really wanted to tell Sans about the nightmare she had, but decided against it. She didn't want to freak anyone out, and that would NOT make a good impression on her first day back here. She just wanted everything to be as normal as possible and to not worry anyone further. Besides, it was probably nothing. Everyone gets bad dreams anyway, even messed up ones like these right? Right. It wasn't anything worth mentioning to Sans anyway, it would probably pass and she'd feel better in the morning.

Sans stretched, breaking the silence. "Welp, I'm heading back to bed here. And looks like you should too."

"Yeah, I'm feeling hella sleepy now anyway," said Frisk, stubbing out her cigarette and following Sans back inside.

"Hey, Sans?" she piped up as Sans opened the door to Papyrus' room.

"Mm?"

"Thanks for checking up on me."

Sans grinned. "Hey, what are friends for? 'Night, Frisk."

"Goodnight, Sans."

Frisk headed into Sans' room and closed the door behind her, she felt a lot better now that she and Sans had that little talk. Ok, it was about nothing in particular but even so just talking with him made her feel less horrible and more in touch with the real world, and not some crazy nightmare she'd just had. Like she thought, it was nothing, and in the morning she would forget all about it.

But...why did this cold feeling still linger while she slept...?


	3. Chapter 3: Two's Company Three's A Crowd

**Chapter 3**

Frisk woke up bright and early the next day, she didn't get much sleep either but that couldn't be helped right now. Suppose it worked in her favor as she had to head back to the surface with Toriel and collect the belongings she'd need to bring with her since she was staying for the summer. She couldn't stop worrying about her friends, they probably had a search party on the look for her by now. Frisk shifted herself out of bed and made her way down the stairs where she found Sans sitting down at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette and drinking a cup of coffee, it was weird seeing him awake at this hour, Frisk assumed he usually slept in. She also had no idea the packet of cigarettes she found in his room were actually his.

Sans looked up at Frisk standing there and grinned at the weird look she was giving him. "You look a bit surprised there, had no idea I smoked did you? Yeah, I didn't always but it kind of became a habit the last few years," said Sans, taking a drag from it. "An expensive habit, mind you."

Frisk chuckled. "Yeah, I get you. I try to not buy them as often, and usually manage to leech a few off my roommate when I can heh," she paused, looking around. "Where's Papyrus by the way? Usually he's the one up earlier than you."

"He went out to run a few errands, you heading to the surface with Tori today?" he asked, sipping coffee.

"Yep, just grabbing some stuff I need for when I'm down here, I'll be back later," said Frisk.

"Cool, Tori came by earlier on by the way, she dropped off your clean clothes so you can get changed into those, she also said to meet her in the Library so you don't have to worry about walking all the way down to the ruins," said Sans, gesturing towards the neatly folded clothes on the far side of the table.

"Thanks, Sans!" said Frisk, gathering up her clothes.

"And another thing-" Sans added, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Frisk's phone, he handed it to her. "Managed to get it all fixed up for you this morning, hope you get in touch with your friends and let them know you're ok!"

"Oh wow, thank you so much Sans! This really means a lot that you went through the trouble of doing this for me," said Frisk, smiling gratefully.

"Hey it was no problem, just helping out an old pal y'know?" said Sans, winking.

"Really, thanks again Sans," she paused. "We can hang out when I'm back later? Maybe, if you wanted, you and Papyrus can come over to Tori's house for dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, that'll be great! I'll let Pap know when he gets back," said Sans.

"Great! Well, I better go get changed and go meet Tori, thanks again for this Sans - and for letting me stay the night," said Frisk, she walked over and gave him a big hug. It felt odd hugging something that wasn't soft, squishy and made of flesh, but he still felt warm.

She headed up the stairs to qucikly get changed out of San's old vest and shorts into her own freshly cleaned and sweet smelling clothes, it felt nice wearing something that actually fit and wasn't threatening to fall down at each movement. Frisk then made her way out the door and strolled down the path towards the library; the cold air hitting her face, making her shiver, she had almost forgotten how cold Snowdin was. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm when she finally reached the library and bolted in, relieved at how warm it was inside the place. Toriel was sittng in the far corner, engulfed in a book about human history. She looked up and smiled when she saw Frisk walking up to her.

"Good morning, Frisk dear! I'm glad to see you up early, was afraid I'd have to go back and drag you out of bed myself," said Toriel, chuckling.

Frisk laughed. "Good thing I didn't sleep in then! You ready to go?"

"Of course, just a second," she fumbled in her pocket and pulled out 10 gold coins. "Here's some gold for the train fare, I know you don't have any yourself."

"Train fare?"

"Oh, yes I completely forgot you don't know about our new transport system to and from the surface! We've only had it for a couple of years now, but it's very handy instead of making the trek through hotland. Makes the journey that much shorter, thank goodness!"

"Oh wow, that's great! It's nice to see the underground is making some good changes around here," said Frisk.

"Indeed, come along the station isn't that far from here," said Toriel, placing the book back on the shelf.

The two made their way out of the library and began heading west, everything seemed familiar for a while up until they reached a different path and turned right towards a large glass building ahead of them. This was definitely new to Frisk. She was used to big buildings since moving to the city, but this was different, new, and kind of exciting to say the least. They walked inside and Frisk couldn't help but gawk at everything around her, it was so beautifully designed, she had to stop looking around once they'd reached the ticket office. Once they'd purchased tickets for the surface they had to pass through a barrier, almost similar to the way it worked back on the surface. They entered a different room where a large platform was visible before them, below that platform there were train tracks, but they were a little different from the ones back home. These were slightly curved at the sides, and when Frisk looked up she noticed that there were tracks suspended up above too. She soon found out why, once the train had arrived Frisk noticed large metal grips on the top of the train that held onto the tracks, the train itself was a little peculiar in shape too, almost cylinder she thought. They hopped onto the train and took their seats, Frisk couldn't help but feel a little excited to be riding in the Underground's first proper train all the way to the surface, she wondered what it would be like. Apparently, it stopped in Waterfall and Hotlands too before it would reach the surface, which Frisk found interesting, it certainly made it a lot easier on the monsters that wanted to visit. Once they had passed Hotlands, Frisk noticed the tracks growing higher and higher, it almost felt like she was on a roller coaster now rather than a train. The tracks grew steeper, but Frisk could see a light up ahead which only meant they were very close to the surface.

The train started to slow down once they reached their destination, Frisk had never seen this station before, probably because she hadn't visited this part of the country in 6 years. The station was right next to Mt. Ebott, figures. It was quite a small one at that and not as impressive as the one underground, but that wasn't overly important right now. They hopped off the train, crossed through another ticket barrier and made their way out of the station, once they were outside Frisk had spotted her car still parked at the base of the mountain. Thank goodness no one had tried to hijack it during her absence.

"Is that your car?" Toriel asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I um, kind of drove here that night," said Frisk, clearing her throat.

Toriel folded her arms but decided against saying anything. They headed towards the car and Frisk reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out her car keys. She unlocked the door and let Toriel in the passenger seat, she gingerly pushed the keys into the ignition and thankfully the car started, so far so good. Frisk reversed the car out of the place and began driving toward the city, she was too busy being mesmerized by the Underground station that she'd forgotten to switch on her phone to check if Warren had left her any messages. She only hoped he would still be back at the house.

The drive back to the city felt like the longest drive to Frisk, she parked the car in the driveway and quickly hopped out of the car, looking around as if she expected Warren to pop out of nowhere and start yelling at her. Toriel was looking around too, she seemed mildly fascinated with the area from how she was staring at everything. Frisk walked up to the front door and gave it two sharp knocks, before she even considered trying a third the door suddenly flew open, and there Warren stood. Hair stood up in crazy angles, looking like death himself with his dark circles and sleep deprived eyes. Warren's expression changed from sleepy, to shocked in the space of two seconds.

He threw his arms around Frisk, pulling her into a suffocating hug. "Frisk! Oh my god Frisk it's you I was so worried about you-" he stopped, and suddenly pushed her away. "You IDIOT! What were you thinking? You nearly gave me a heart attack! Janet and Rob are worried sick about you, where the hell did you run off to?"

"It's...a long story Warren, but I went back to the Underground to meet up with old friends..." said Frisk, gesturing towards Toriel, who stood nervously in the background.

She waved cautiously at Warren. "Hello, there."

He stood still for a second, staring at her, turned to Frisk and then back at Toriel again. "Hey there." he finally said back.

"I think we better head back into the house, shall we?" said Frisk, breaking the awkward silence in a desperate attempt to just keep Warren cool.

"Y-yeah, you've got a LOT to tell me," said Warren, letting Toriel and Frisk walk ahead into the house.

Frisk switched on the kettle to make tea for everyone while Toriel and Warren sat down at the table. Once the tea had been made Frisk joined them at the table and sipped tea cautiously, racking her brain for where to begin with explaining the situation to Warren.

"So...you wanna start telling me what happened?" said Warren, gulping down some tea.

"Well...while you guys were passed out that night I just took the car and drove down to Mt Ebott, I passed through the barrier to the Underground, tripped down a platform and knocked myself out. That morning Toriel - this woman here, and my friend Undyne, brought me back to one of the towns there, my phone was busted so I couldn't contact anyone and I was in no state to head back. But I didn't want to go back anyway, Warren...I missed these guys so much. It's been six long years since I've seen anyway I just had to go! I'm so sorry I worried you all so much, it was a drunken thought that I just had to leave there and then, I'm sorry, I should have told you about it." Frisk explained, hanging her head in shame.

"What the, you drove _drunk?!_ What the hell were you thinking?" said Warren, raising an eyebrow at Frisk.

"That's the thing, I wasn't really thinking!"

"Fair enough...so, you mentioned not coming back, are you staying there for good then?" Warren asked, looking a bit anxious.

"Not for good, but...for the summer, Toriel said I could stay with her and get a job," said Frisk.

"Ah, right, damn...this is so much to take in, it's gonna be different not having you here for the summer!" said Warren.

"You could still visit, if you like!" Toriel piped up, making Warren jump a little. He'd almost forgotten she was there in the daze he was in.

"Oh, well, that would be great actually! Can't say I've ever been to the Underground before," said Warren, smiling at Toriel.

"Don't worry, we're not as hostile towards humans as we used to be," said Toriel, chuckling. "If you'd like, you could come back with us today and stay the night, see what it's like for yourself!"

Warren looked at Frisk for approval, she nodded her head enthusiastically. He turned back to Toriel. "Sure, that would be awesome!"

"I'm glad to hear it," said Toriel, smiling.

"Right, I'm off to pack some of my stuff so you guys stay here and get to know each other, ok? Be back in a bit!" said Frisk, gathering the cups and putting them in the sink.

She headed up the stairs to her room, pulled out her suitcase and began rummaging through her wardrobe, pulling out as many clothes as she could and stuffing them into the suitcase. Next was the bathroom, where she gathered up her shampoos, conditioners, toothbrush, body wash, soaps and deodrant and dropped them all in on top of the clothes. She managed to cram her shoes and her laptop as well as a few other belongings she thought she'd want to have with her before zipping the suitcase shut and hauling it, with great difficulty, down the stairs into the kitchen where Toriel and Warren were happily chatting away.

"That's me ready now!" said Frisk, setting the suitcase down against the wall.

Warren raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Jeez you've quite the stuff shoved into that suitcase, it looks like it's about to explode any minute!"

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure I had everything I'd need while I'm there. What about you, you need to bring anything?"

"Just my pjs and toothbrush, then I'm sorted, I'll get those right now," said Warren, getting up off the seat and making his way upstairs to his room.

Toriel turned to Frisk. "He's quite the lovely young man I must say!"

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends, couldn't have asked for a better roommate," said Frisk, smiling.

"Or he could be...something a little more eventually?" Toriel teased, winking.

"Oh no no no, plus we already were a thing at one point many, many years ago. We agreed it was better to stay as friends, though," said Frisk, half-laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you feel awkward, I had no idea," said Toriel.

"Ah no it's fine, don't worry about it! Some people still joke around about that at times," said Frisk.

Warren returned with a small messenger bag hoisted over his shoulder, "Right, I'm ready when you guys are!"

"Aren't you gonna let Janet and Rob know you'll be away for the night? Or at least tell them I'm ok," said Frisk.

"Way ahead of you, gave them a text a bit ago, that'll stop them worrying their little minds over you - as well as myself," said Warren.

"Thank God, well guess that means we're ready to go, let's head out to the car," said Frisk, dragging her suitcase out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

Toriel and Warren followed her out to the car, Warren helped put the suitcase in the trunk and they all hopped inside the car. Frisk reversed out of the driveway and headed once more down the road towards Mt Ebott, she remembered the station and grinned to herself, Warren would be in for a big surprise. She wondered how he would react to it all, not just the transport system, but the entirety of the Underground itself. What would he think of the monsters too? It was something she didn't get much of a chance to ponder about, she knew he'd seen a few monsters here and there but not as many as she'd hoped. Would he get on with any of her monster friends? There was only one way to find out.

Once they'd reached the station and got on the train again, Frisk watched Warren's expression as he looked mesmerised by everyhing around him. It changed once again when they'd began passing all the different places in the Underground, his mouth hung open and stayed that way even when they'd hopped off at Snowdin. That was, until Frisk reminded him to shut it. He looked incredibly confused once they stepped out into the winter wonderland, looking around at the snow that fell about the place.

"How...is it even snowing here?" he asked.

"It's best you don't ask," said Frisk, chuckling.

They had been walking for a long while until they reached the ruins, up ahead at the sentry point was Sans himself, reading a magazine. It was odd, he wasn't on the look out for humans anymore, but sometimes he still liked to chill out here. Probably when he wanted some peace and quiet from his overly obnoxious brother who constantly whined about how lazy he was. Sans grinned when he saw Toriel and Frisk walk up to him.

"Well ladies, fancy seeing you here," Sans joked. He turned to lay his eyes on Warren, who was looking a little lost for words at the talking skeleton in front of him. Warren was much taller than Sans, but that didn't stop him feeling slightly intimidated.

"Hmmm, can't say I've seen you before," Sans added, looking him up and down.

"Uhhh..." Warren faltered.

"This is Warren, Sans. My roommate," Frisk explained quickly.

"Nice to meet you, kid, I'm Sans, let's shake on it shall we?" said Sans, winking at Warren and holding his boney hand out to him. Warren had almost forgotten how to function completely, but he soon enough snapped out of it and took San's hand gingerly and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Sans," said Warren, his voice slightly hoarse.

"We were just on our way to my house, Sans, would you like to come inside for some pie?" said Toriel, smiling sweetly.

"Sure thing, Tori," said Sans, folding up the magazine and hopping down from the seat. "Gives me a chance to get to know this fella here." he added, grinning slyly at Warren.

Warren looked even more uncomfortable.

"Be easy on him, Sans, Warren isn't used to guys like you," said Frisk, laughing.

"I can't make any promises," Sans joked back.

They headed through the large doors and into Toriel's house, while Frisk and Warren went off to find their rooms Sans followed Toriel into the kitchen where she began making tea and cutting a slice of pie for Sans.

"I'm sure you're happy to see Frisk back again," said Sans, taking a bite of the pie.

"I really am, it's so good to see her after all these years, I'm really going to enjoy having her around again," said Toriel, taking a seat beside him.

"Have to say I am too, though looks like she's had some good company throughout the years..." said Sans, indicating Warren, and just a little too harshly too.

Toriel giggled. "You're not jealous now, are you?"

Sans grinned back. "Oh c'mon now, Tori, you know I'm not like that."

"Of course, Sans."

He did have to admit, he felt a little weird seeing this new human with Frisk. Male, to be precise. Hadn't seen one of those in a while, especially not around here. Sans guessed, as much as he hated to admit, he felt odd because he couldn't help but look at Frisk differently. Like he started to notice her in a new way, now that she wasn't a kid anymore. It made him feel weird, and he didn't like it. He also didn't like how it made him feel towards Warren either, like he had to feel territorial over Frisk. Which was ridiculous, because he didn't own her.

But that didn't stop this new, strange feeling slowly creeping up on him...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey there guys! I just wanted to say thank you to all that have taken interest in my story, it means a lot and I hope to not let you down! I know this isn't that long of a chapter but I kind of wanted to break it down a little so I didn't try and cram everything into one chapter. I promise there will be more Sans and the others in the next one, I felt this barely had any because of situations and such! Also I was stuck for what to call this chapter, so I went with this because of Sans' reaction to Warren hahaha

Until then, enjoy!

~AerisTheStrange


	4. Chapter 4: Lady Luck Is Smilin'

**Chaper 4**

Frisk began unpacking some of the essentials out of her suitcase and laying them on the bed whilst Warren lay chilling on the other bed, humming a tune to himself.

"That Sans guy...he's...an interesting guy," said Warren carefully, still remembering how Sans looked at him.

Frisk laughed and raised an eyebrow at Warren. "You're not seriously intimidated by him, are you?"

"No! Well, just a bit, I dunno. I feel like he isn't going to like me," said Warren.

"Oh don't be silly, Sans gets on with just about everyone, he's a really funny and sweet guy!" said Frisk, pushing her suitcase to one side.

"I hope we get on well, last thing I want is to be on bad terms with any of your friends!" said Warren, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ahh, I'm sure you'll get on just fine, don't worry so much about it!" said Frisk, chuckling.

"I know, it's just...wow this place is so different, guess I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all," said Warren, getting up off the bed and stretching. "Man, I wonder what Janet and Rob would think of this place."

"I can only imagine what they'd say," said Frisk, smiling. "We should totally get them down here soon, maybe in the next couple of days or so?"

"Yeah, totally!" said Warren. "Anyhoo, shall we join goat mom and Sansy bones in the kitchen?"

Frisk gave his arm a slap. "Don't call them that, and yeah sure."

They both left the room and headed out to the kitchen where Sans and Toriel were still chatting, they stopped immediately once they spotted Frisk and Warren.

"Hello dears, want some tea?" said Toriel, getting up from her seat.

"Sure, that'd be great," said Frisk taking a seat next to Sans.

"Yes please, Toriel," said Warren, sitting next to Frisk and watching Sans nervously.

Sans grinned at Warren, catching his gaze. "See something you like, kid?"

Warren gulped, but decided to play along. "Aaaahhhh yeeeeaaaahhh," he responded, winking at Sans.

"Whoa, steady there kiddo, let's not get _Frisky_ ," said Sans, sticking his tongue out at Frisk.

Frisk groaned. "Oh my God, don't drag me into this."

"Ah, you know you enjoy it really," Sans teased.

"Just a little bit."

Toriel placed Frisk's and Warren's cups of tea down in front of them, Frisk was about to take hers when she suddenly froze, a sharp pain piercing her temples, the scenery around her changed and she found herself staring at a person, it was her. Only she wasn't completely herself, she had a maniacal expression plastered on her face, a grin as wide as a cheshire cat, clutching a bloody knife in her hand. Frisk looked over at the person next to this other Frisk, it was Toriel. She had a large, bloody wound in her stomach, coughing and spluttering as she fell to her knees. There were other bodies on the ground, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Warren, all lay dead around her. The evil Frisk licked her lips, wiping the blood off the knife with her finger.

" _I'll kill them...I'll kill EVERYONE. Or should I say...we will?"_ she hissed, letting out a loud and maniacal laugh that rang through Frisk's ears like a bad tune.

She felt someone shaking her by the shoulders, followed by people calling her name over and over.

"Frisk? Frisk?! C'mon snap out of it!" came Warren's voice, as he shook her.

Sans was quickly by her side. "What's wrong? What happened? Frisk, can you hear us?"

Frisk could hear them, but the scenery hadn't changed. She was still staring at this horror around her, the dead bodies, this evil Frisk laughing, it was all too much. Suddenly it all disappeared, and she felt her vision go blurry. Frisk slumped against Sans and everything went black.

"Frisk?! Oh my god, Frisk, please wake up!" Sans called anxiously, shaking her a bit.

"Oh my goodness...what happened to her?" Toriel asked, placing her hands over her mouth.

"I don't know, she just suddenly started staring into space, like she was in some sort of trance.." said Warren, casting worried looks at Frisk's unconscious body.

"Or like she saw something, her eyes went a weird color...all pale," said Sans, wrapping his arms around her. He picked her up bridal style. "I'm gonna take her back to her room and keep an eye on her, until she wakes up."

"I'll come with you," said Warren, jumping up from his seat.

Sans raised an eyebrow at him. "Suit yourself."

Sans brought Frisk down to her room and lay her gently on the bed, Warren standing close by. "Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Warren asked, uncertainly.

"Hopefully, that was just...so odd, I wonder what caused it," said Sans, looking at Frisk once again.

"Yeah, everything was fine and she just...she just started staring like that...do you think she really saw something?"

"I dunno, maybe? It doesn't make sense, but I guess we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up," said Sans, shrugging.

"Yeah, you're right," said Warren, sitting on the other bed. "It's just weird, this has never happened before in all the time I've known her."

"Mm, yeah, well strange things can happen at any time," said Sans, frowning.

Toriel came walking into the room, clutching her cell phone.

"I've called Alphys, maybe she can run a check up on her and see if everything's ok," said Toriel, biting her lip. "Oh, I do hope she wakes up soon.."

Sans forced a smile on his face, just to be reassuring. "Don't worry, Tori, I'm sure she will."

Ten minutes later they heard the doorbell ring and Toriel rushed to answer it, it was Alphys; along with Undyne and Papyrus. They quickly headed into the room where Frisk lay, still unconscious.

Alphys furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh dear...so, what happened to her exactly?" she said, taking out her kit.

"We're not too sure, one minute she was totally fine, the next she just started staring intensely at something, almost like she was in some sort of weird trance. She wouldn't snap out of it, and then fell unconscious," said Sans.

"Sounds strange..." said Alphys, she pulled out an injection. "I'm gonna take some blood samples, and run a test back in the lab. Hopefully it's nothing too serious and that she'll wake up soon."

"Oh the poor human! I do hope she gets better soon!" cried Papyrus, holding onto Undyne.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Pap, don't worry!" said Undyne, patting him gingerly.

After Alphys had taken some blood from Frisk, she injected the blood into this small capsule and placed it in her pocket. "All we can really do now is wait until I get this back to the lab, and until Frisk wakes up too."

Just as Alphys had said that Frisk suddenly stirred, causing Papyrus to gasp.

"I think the human is waking up!" he announced excitedly.

Frisk groaned and opened her eyes, frowning. She placed her hand on her head as she slowly sat up. "What...what happened?"

"You passed out," said Warren, immediately by her side.

Sans narrowed his eyes at him, but turned to look at Frisk. "Yeah, you were out for a bit there, kid."

Frisk suddenly remembered the strange images she saw playing out before her and shivered, what did it all mean? Was it some kind of messed up nightmare she had while she was awake? It didn't make any sense, but she wasn't about to tell everyone straight out what happened. Not right now. Not with everyone here staring at her.

"What happened to you back there?" Toriel asked anxiously.

Frisk bit her lip. "I...I don't know, I suddenly had a piercing headeache and I don't remember what happened after that."

"Are you sure? It just, it looked like you'd seen something," Toriel pressed on.

"I'm telling you, I honestly don't remember."

Everyone remained silent for a minute, exchanging nervous glances at one another. Frisk sighed.

"Look, I'm fine there's no need to worry, let's just go back into the kitchen for some tea," said Frisk, hurriedly.

Toriel wanted to protest but decided against it, Frisk was stubborn and there was no denying that. She ushered everyone out of the room, all except Sans who stayed back, noticing Frisk didn't follow the others.

Frisk could feel his eyes on her and turned to face him. "What?" she asked, almost irritably.

"Frisk...are you sure there's nothing going on with you?" he asked, his voice low and full of concern.

"I'm fine, really Sans! I just, sometimes I just get these really bad migraines, I'll be fine once I eat and drink something, don't worry about me," Frisk replied, forcing a grin on her face.

Sans raised an eyebrow, not really convinced but decided to drop it for now. "Well, if you're really sure you're ok, then I won't bother you more about it. C'mon, let's head out and join the others."

Frisk followed Sans out of the room and towards the kitchen where everyone sat at the table, drinking tea and eating the pie Toriel had baked, she was now busy getting the dinner ready. She smiled at Frisk when she entered the room.

"Here, lemme give you a hand Tori," said Frisk, desperate to keep herself distracted.

"Are you sure? You're not still feeling lightheaded are you?" Toriel asked, anxiously.

"No no I'm fine, don't worry about it!" said Frisk, grabbing a potato peeler and quickly working away at preparing the dinner.

That being said, Frisk did still feel a bit lightheaded, not that she was going to pass out anytime soon mind you, but the images she'd seen didn't leave her mind. It was so odd, she'd never experienced anything like this before. But the minute she entered the underground she'd started getting these weird dreams. Would she even call them dreams? Frisk didn't know. Whatever they were, they made Frisk feel anxious. Worried even. Wondering what they could possibly mean, or was it just her mind playing cruel and horrid tricks on her? That, she didn't know. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but kept brushing it aside. Afraid they'd tell her she's just losing her mind or imagining things. It was bad enough she couldn't even tell Warren, someone she'd practically spent the last 9 years of her life around, let alone her friends here in the Underground.

Once the dinner was ready the sound of forks and knives clattering and people chatting filled the room as everyone settled down to eat, Frisk didn't feel that hungry herself but still forced some food down her throat to avoid any more questions being asked.

"This may not be spaghetti, but it tastes great all the same, thank you very much Frisk and Toriel!" said Papyrus, grinning wildly and wolfing down some more food.

"You're very welcome, Papyrus," Toriel beamed.

Once everyone had finished eating they all moved to the living room and sat around the fire, relaxing and drinking the tea Toriel had prepared for them.

Undyne turned to Frisk. "Sooo, never really got around to asking what you do nowadays?" she asked, sipping tea.

"Well, I'm in college doing Music Production with Warren at the moment, I'll be in my final year this new term," said Frisk.

"Oooh, s-sounds interesting! So, do you like play any instruments then?" Alphys piped up, intrigued.

"Um, well...I play the piano, keyboard, and I sing and stuff like that," said Frisk, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Singing? I, the Great Papyrus, am known to be quite the singer myself! You should sing us a song sometime Frisk! And if you're lucky, we can do a duet!" Papyrus boasted, striking a pose.

"Oh no, I'm like way too shy to sing in front of other people, I'll freak out," said Frisk, blushing.

"Bullshit! I hear you singing in the shower all the time!" said Warren.

"That's different!" said Frisk, her face absolutely crimson now.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to sing for us sooner or later," said Sans, winking. Frisk's face couldn't have possibly been more red at this point.

"Sansy boy is right, just you wait until we have our little celebration party, THEN we'll get you singing," said Undyne, grinning mischievously and nudging Frisk.

"I hate you all! I feel like you're all out to get me now," said Frisk, pouting and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Aww Frisk, we're only doing this because we love you," Alphys teased, wrapping her amrs around Frisk.

"Yeah, don't be such a sour puss," said Undyne, joining in on the hug.

"Think it's time to smother Frisk with our love then," said Sans, giving them all a bone-crushing hug (wahey).

"I want in on this too!" said Warren, almost crushing Sans. His hands brushed Sans' ribs by mistake, causing him to gasp slightly.

"Hey, buddy, watch the ribs!" Sans hissed.

"Oops! Sorry bro!"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL JOIN IN ON THIS ACT OF LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP! NYEH HEH HEEEEEH!" Papyrus suddenly announced loudly, practically flinging himself on top of everyone, causing the hug pile to suddenly collapse and Frisk was left helpless and squashed underneath the weight of everyone.

"Ahhhhh Papyyyruuuuusssss, I think I busted a rib," Frisk wheezed.

Toriel watched them all, laughing away to herself.

"This is quite the sight to behold," she said, chuckling.

"Papyrus please get ooooffff, I think I'm dying," said Frisk.

Everyone slowly lifted themselves off of Frisk, laughing in unison as Frisk lay sprawled on the ground.

"You guys are terrible," Frisk laughed, sitting up.

"We know, but you love us really," said Sans, grinning.

They spent the rest of the evening sharing stories, from ridiculously hilarious to somewhat admirable, it was just what Frisk needed to keep her mind occupied rather than continue to dwell on the horrific vision she'd seen flash before her very eyes. Telling funny stories was almost theraputic. Sure, it didn't stop that familiar feeling of dread that clung to her like a parasite, but it was enough to make her forget about it for at least a few hours or so.

That was until it was time for the rest of the gang to head back home and get a good night's sleep, considering how late it had gotten. Frisk checked the time, it had gone past midnight.

"Thanks for stopping by guys, it was a lot of fun! We gotta do it again sometime soon!" said Frisk, giving them all a tight hug goodbye.

"For sure! Hey, how's about having that proper celebration on Friday? At Grillby's, you better be there, punk!" Undyne, flashing Frisk a toothy grin.

"Yeah, totally! Can't wait," said Frisk, beaming.

"You're coming too, Fuzz face. I'm expecting you to show me these arm wrestling skills you so happily mentioned," said Undyne, nudging Warren.

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong, Undyne!" grinned Warren.

"We'll show you guys how it's done in the Underground, later nerds!" Sans teased, winking.

"I, the Great Papyrus, look forward to some shenanigans this Friday!" said Papyrus enthusiastically.

Toriel laughed playfully at everyone's enthusiasm.

"Sounds like fun, thank you so much for coming everyone. Have a good night!"

They all bid each other farewell one last time before making their way back down the dark, snowy trail to their homes. Toriel shut the door behind her, the house feeling suddenly warm again, as well as quiet and empty now that the others had gone home.

Frisk stretched, followed by a loud yawn. "That was fun, but boy am I beat! I'm gonna head to bed, I'll see you all in the morning!" said Frisk.

"Me too, thanks Toriel again for letting me stay the night!" said Warren, smiling.

"You're most welcome, Warren. Do come back any time you like!" said Toriel. "Goodnight you two!"

"'Night!" they said in unison, and headed down the hallway towards their rooms.

Frisk was about to open the door to their room when Warren suddenly grabbed her by the arms and shoved her against the wall, Frisk squeaked in surprise.

"Warren..?" she whispered, scared.

"Frisk...are you sure you didn't see anything strange back there before you passed out?" he asked, his voice low and serious.

"N-no, I already told you guys!"

"But the way you were staring into space, it's like you saw something...something you didn't like..."

His grip on her arms was getting tighter now. Frisk winced.

"I swear I didn't see anything...Warren, please. You're hurting me!"

Warren suddenly let go of Frisk and backed away, looking a little ashamed. "...Sorry...I don't know what came over me, I'm just really worried about you."

"It's ok..I'm telling you it's nothing, I'm fine! Let's just go to sleep," said Frisk, opening the door and heading into the room without speaking another word.

She quickly changed into her PJs and hopped into bed, ready to get a well needed night's sleep, one where she hoped didn't involve any more nightmares. Frisk also tried to forget about the way Warren had spoken and pushed her against the wall, it was so unlike him. He'd never laid a finger on her before. Still, he looked a little shocked with it himself, maybe he just wanted the real answer out of her. Maybe he knew she wasn't telling the truth. Perhaps, but she wasn't about to really let him know what was going on inside her head, seeing as she didn't know herself exactly. Frisk could only hope that whatever was going on would soon pass as nothing more than a few strange nightmares.

* * *

The next day consisted of Frisk taking Warren back to the train station and then from there she was immediately on the hunt for a job. Frisk tried the station first but no such luck, then the library but they weren't looking for anyone at the moment, then there was the new Nice Cream parlour that opened there a couple of months back but they weren't hiring either. Feeling almost down on her luck, Frisk sauntered into Grillby's in hopes that luck would be on her side this time. She flopped herself down on the seat in front of Grillby himself as he cleaned a mug.

"Morning, Frisk. What's up?" Grillby asked, raising a firey eyebrow.

"Grillz, this is serious - I've been looking for places to hire me as I _really_ need a job for the summer! I thought maybe a few would be, but I've been having no such luck," said Frisk, slumping further. She looked up at Grillby with big beady brown eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be hiring, would you?"

Grillby scratched his head. "Gee, I dunno Frisk..."

Frisk clasped her hands together in a pleading fashion. "Oh please Grillby, I've experience in waitressing! I'm really good at it too, see?" she jumped down from the seat and grabbed an empty tray, popping a couple of empty mugs on it and balancing it professionally with one hand, flinging a cloth over her shoulder. "See? I'm a really hard worker too, I PROMISE you won't be disappointed, Grillz! _Pleaaaaase_?"

Grillby shook his head, laughing at Frisk's enthusiasm. "All right, all right, you can have the job."

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH GRILLBY!" Frisk squealed, wrapping her arms around him, not really caring how close his flames were to her skin.

"Hey, hey take it easy there Frisk. Now just remember this isn't an easy job, and I'm gonna have to go over the health and safety procedures with you, not to mention some paperwork and all but that shouldn't be too difficult, just know that although Snowdin has a lot of friendly folk, we don't always have the nicest of people come in here. Especially people that wouldn't be used to seeing humans around here. So just be on your guard, ok?" said Grillby, keeping his voice low and glancing at a couple of shifty looking monsters sitting in the far corner of the bar.

Frisk peeked over and looked back at Grillby, her face filled with determination. "Don't worry, Grillby. I'll be sure to work as hard as I can, I'm used to dealing with some pretty nasty people, and there's not much they can do to me while I'm in here under your watch. It'll be fine, don't worry!"

"I suppose you've got a point, and Sans is a regular as you already know, so he'll be sure to suss out any trouble if it were to come to that."

At that moment, as if Grillby had summoned him himself, Sans came bounding into the bar. His signature cheeky grin plastered on his face as he took a seat next to Frisk.

"'Sup Grillby! Hey Frisk, fancy seeing you here!" said Sans, winking.

Ah, now it was her turn to be just as cheeky! "I think you'll be seeing more of me here from now on, Sans," said Frisk, grinning.

"Yeah, 'cause this place is great."

"No, it's 'cause I'll be working here!"

Sans' grin grew wider. "No kidding, that's great to hear! Guess you'll be seeing more of my dumb mug around here then."

Frisk laughed. "I could say the same thing for you, but I think it'll be nice working here."

"Should be, though tell me if anyone starts giving you grief, I'll sort them out for you," said Sans.

Grillby smirked at Frisk almost with a _See I told you_ expression. "I'll just need to go through the essentials with her, and she'll be free to start tomorrow," said Grillby, turnng to Sans.

"Good to hear, hey - more of a reason to celebrate on Friday, huh? A welcome back and start to your new job celebration!" said Sans happily.

"Totally! I can't wait to get started," said Frisk.

"I take it you're here for your usual, Sans?" Grillby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A bottle of ketchup should suffice for now, thanks Grillz."

"Coming right up."

He handed Sans his ketchup before turning to Frisk once again. "Here, follow me down to the back we'll get your paperwork sorted.

Frisk followed him into the back room, almost skipping, she hadn't been here that long and already she'd landed herself a job. Of course, it did help that she knew Grillby but she'd been away from the Underground so long she didn't think he'd be that willing to give this to her. Not that it _hadn't_ taken some convincing on her part to get this job in the first place, but it was still nice all the same. Suppose it did help that she was twenty-one as well, she can't imagine Grillby would have been so quick to give this job to a ten year old Frisk now!  
It would also mean she'd be seeing more of Sans, of course it's not like she could just stop what she was doing and have a big chat with him, no. But it was still nice of him to be on the look out for her like that, it was kind of cute and she did enjoy his company. Even if it was just to be in the same room as him.

Frisk blushed a little and shook her head, what was that all about? Why was she suddenly so eager to be around Sans all the time now? Perhaps it was the guilt of not seeing him or being in contact for years. Yes, that was probably it. Frisk tried to push these thoughts at the back of her mind for now, though it was a good distraction from the nightmares that were still so obviously fresh in her mind. Even so, she still felt weird about thinking this way too. Frisk just wanted to concentrate on working and making her time here less weird for everyone around her, herself included too.

If, of course, that could be helped...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ahhhh, I'm so sorry this took longer than I expected to post - I was suffering some serious lack of motivation recently and things have been kinda hectic IRL so I couldn't really find the time to sit down and finish this. I do hope I don't leave you guys waiting as long for the next chapter, and thank you so much for all this lovely feedback! I hope to not disappoint!**

 **Stay determined everyone! Xxx**

 **~AerisTheStrange**


End file.
